


slutty dan

by MickythePhanTrash



Series: Somnophilia Kink [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Somnophilia, degrading, hc, sleeping pill, slurs?, smutty hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Phil does the do with Dan while Dans sleeping then the after math





	slutty dan

"Are you sure you're okay with tonight? I really don't want to hurt you" Phil's voice had a level of uncertainty as his fingers played with the hem of Dan's shirt. "Yes I really want this Phil I really do. I promise that at any point I will safe word, but I know I won't have to. You know my body so well phil please please make me feel so good." Dan voice was a whine as he batted his eyelashes. "Okay okay I'll go more easy on you-". "No no no phil pleaseeeee! I wanna feel it when I wake up pleasee!" Dan's entire body keened forward as his hands gripped Phil's shoulders. Phill looked at the want and lust in those pretty drown eyes and nodded his head.

Phil fucking quickly into Dans open hole. Moaning and groaning as tight heat envelopes his dick over and over. Running his hands up and down Dans chest tweaking his little pink nubs ever time his fingers get close enough. Watching as Dan goes taunt, a little string of cum releasing from his spent and touched cock. Feeling the heat around his cock tighten as he keeps thrusting in harder and harder. Groaning loudly as he finally cums into Dan, painting his walls white then pulling his cock out. Laying down beside Dan and pulling him into his chest, falling into a heavy sleep immediately.

He’s awoken by a pained gasp sounding loudly into his ear. He lazily opened his eyes, blinded momentarily by the light. He sees a pained expression painted onto his boyfriends face, tears forming in his eyes, so close to falling. Phil smiles as he starts to pet Dans down Dans wild hair. “Daddy” Dan gasps as Phil's hand makes its way down Dans back and poking at his abused, leaking and open hole. “Hum what’s wrong baby?” Phils asked with an air of innocence, and fully slips in 2 fingers into Dan. Dan whines loudly and try to pull away but being blocked by Phils body. Dans hands start to scramble around for a perches to keep him grounded as pain and pleasure mix and shoot up his spin.

“I thought you love this Dan? Love being used and abused. Feeling the pain of how hard I tucked you last night.” Phil roles them over so Dan is laying on his back with his nukes white as he grips the sheets tight enough to rip. Phil hovers over him and starts to finger Dan again, getting deeper with this new angle. His other hand starts to tweak at Dans nipples just like the night before. Dan starts whimpering and squirming on the bed, everything feeling like electricity sparking him to his core.

Phil starts to trail his hand down Dans body again but this time he wraps his hand around Dans heard red cock and starts to pump slowly. “No no no please no more. I can’t take it daddy please I-I can-nt tak-ke any m-more” he stutters and brings his hands up to try and push Phils fingers away from himself. His attempts are futile as Phils hands just start to pump faster and faster.

Moaning like a whore, Dan goes pliant, giving up and letting Phil do what ever he wants with him. Dans back arches as Phils fingers start to assault his prostate hard. “Pleas-se stop-p” Dan gargles as he throws his head side to side trying to ignore tell painful arousal shooting up his spin. “Haha well I’m going to use you weather you like it or not slut. Your body loved it last night. Made you cum 5 times before I even finished. Maybe tonight I’ll whore you out, could make good money off a body like this.” Dan moans so loudly it’s more like a scream as he cums over himself, adding to last night’s mess. “See you love me playing with you, even when your fast asleep. Do you want to know how you didn’t wake up last night? Hmm?” Phil talks casually as he continues to fucking Dan hard with his fingers and starts to message his balls just the way that leaves Dan withering on the bed.

“I crushed up sleeping pills into you tea last night. Knew how much you’d love it when you woke up not being able to walk or move without hurting. Knew you’d love being used like the whore you are. Getting stuff done to your body that your not even aware of.” Phil then slips his now fully hard cock into Dans lose and slutty hole. He slams in hard hitting his prostate head on, making Dan spasm and convulse. Dan screams silently as he cums for the 7th time in 24 hours.

Phil doesn’t let up one bit he just keeps fucking Dan hard like he did last night. The only difference is the pleading care eyes that look up onto his hard blue crystals. “God, how can a slut like you be so tight?” Phil gasps as he was pushed into an orgasm, filling Dan up again with a bug load. Phil reaches over to the bed side table and grabs their biggest butt plug from the drawer and slides it into Dans lose sloppy hole with a pop.

Dan lays there panting and shivering, trying to calm down from the intensity of what just happened. Hes trying to figure out what Phil had done to him to him last night. Hes sore everywhere, his arms, back and ass the most. Rolling over ends up being harder then he anticipated so he gives up and just lays there. Physically hes just wants to sleep but mentally his mind is reeling. his dick is starting to grow at the thoughts of what Phil had done to him. ‘did he spank me? hold me down by my writs till i was shaking? finger me or just fuck me? did he use toys?’ all these thoughts were rushing though his head making him even hornier, even though hes spent.

Phil walked into the bed room with a glass of water, a sandwich and a couple rags to clean Dan up with. When he walks in he see Dan laying there day dreaming, staring at the ceiling. Raking his eyes over Dans shaking and sweaty body. He raises his eye brows at Dans growing cock, watching at how it grows more and more as Dan concentrates harder on nothing. 

“whatcha doing there Danny?” Phils teasing voice breaks through Dans clouded thoughts. “But i really don’t think your body can handle another time honey” Phil says as he sets down everything on the bed side table. Dans flushing red as he looks down ward. “I don’t think i could either daddy but I really want to know what you did to me” Dan asks shyly blushing even more. “I’ll tell you later, once you’ve recovered from this and ready for more.” he says as he starts to clean Dan with with the rag. “Now, eat up and I’ll get you in the bath okay?” Phil hums as he kisses Dans forehead. “Okay love you.” Dan whispers as he leans into the kiss “love you too baby.”  
\------------------  
let me know if you liked this! I do take prompts so please send some. I have no boundaries so I’ll write anything you want.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. my tumblr is phan-smut-stuff.


End file.
